Komodo
History Origin Simon Lacroix also known as Komodo, was once the protege of Robert Queen the father of Oliver Queen and once worked at Queen Industries. He was born into poverty but lived on ambition and smarts which helped him rise to prominence within Queen Industries. He was everything Oliver Queen wasn't but instead someone Robert Queen hoped his son one day would become. At the time when Robert Queen was consumed by his obsession in search of The Outsiders and The Arrow Clan. He asked Simon Lacroix to help him find them along with the symbolic Arrow Totem. It was stated that this Arrow Totem would bring its owner true enlightenment. Wanting true enlightenment all for himself he betrayed and killed Robert Queen. However even with murdering Robert Queen he was ultimately never able to find the Arrow Totem. Instead of continuing his search for the Arrow Totem he went on a new quest and established Stellmoor International. He also had a young daughter named Emiko Lacroix who is extremely loyal to her father and always by his side helping him in his continued quest for enlightenment. War with Oliver Queen Having his company Stellmoor International buy out Queen Industries, Komodo's first act of war against Oliver Queen was to murder Queen Industries CEO Emerson. He also destroyed Q-Core framing Oliver Queen for both crimes and destroying his life around him. Being aware of Oliver Queen's double life as Green Arrow, he tricks him in to believing that blowing up Q-Core his friends Jax and Naomi Singh were killed in the explosion. However what real happened Komodo simply took them hostage and forced them to work for him in destroying Oliver Queen's life. But when Jax refused to help Komodo killed him having no use for him. Komodo battled with Green Arrow nearly killing him however he stopped by Magus who saved Green Arrow helping him escape the wrath of Komodo. Sometime later for a second time, Komodo did battle with Green Arrow this time he was also helped by his young daughter Emiko Lacroix the two nearly killed Green Arrow however once again he escape. Wanting to finish what he started with his war with Oliver Queen he lures him out into a final battle by using his friend Naomi Singh as bait, he set a trap for him at the Queen Family Mausoleum. One the battle began between Komodo and Green Arrow it quickly turned into a battle won by Green Arrow. The winning moment for Green Arrow in the battle was when he stabbed Komodo in his left eye with an arrow. Knowing that he lost the battle threw a gas grenade allowing him to escape to fight another time against Green Arrow. The Outsiders War *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Archery *Martial Arts Equipment *'Bow and Quiver' Weapons *'Arrows' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Komodo/Gallery In Other Media *Komodo is played by Actor Matt Ward on The TV Series Arrow. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Lacroix_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/komodo/4005-87514/ Category:Villains